Waiting For A Star To Fall
by Clarisse Renaldi
Summary: Joseph is dreaming about Clarisse and soon the dream comes true...again a very romantic story...'Trying to catch your heart is like trying to catch a star.'


**Waiting For A Star To Fall**

Disclaimer: I own nothing, just the storyline. The song is Waiting For A Star To Fall by Boy Meets Girl.

Author's Note:Thanks to Laura to be my faithful beta!:-)

**I hear your name whispered on the wind **

**It's a sound that makes me cry **

Joseph was standing in his room before the window….he could see his queen in the garden….she was beautiful as ever….he dreamed about her….he always dreamed about his queen….in his arms….and wished it would be true…..

**I hear a song blow again and again **

**Through my mind and I don't know why **

**I wish I didn't feel so strong about you **

**Like happiness and love revolve around you **

But she was a queen….She was impossible to get…like a star….

**Trying to catch your heart **

**Is like trying to catch a star **

**So many people love you baby **

**That must be what you are **

**Waiting for a star to fall **

**And carry your heart into my arms **

**That's where you belong **

**In my arms baby, yeah **

OOOOOOOOO

Meanwhile in the garden…

'Good afternoon, your Majesty.' said Charlotte as she caught Clarisse near the roses with Maurice

'Oh Hello Charlotte. Are you ready with the documents?'

'Yes, your Majesty.'

'Very well. That means we are finished for today. It's a rare thing.' smiled Clarisse

'Yes indeed.' answered Charlotte

'Would you like to join me? The weather is so beautiful today, I'm just walking among the flowers.' smiled Clarisse and turned to Charlotte

'With pleasure Your Majesty.'

'Call me Clarisse, when we're alone.' said Clarisse while they started to walk

'Right… Clarisse.'

'Oh Charlotte.' sighed Clarisse 'I must tell you that I'm so happy now. I don't know why, because of the weather or the smell of the spring… or that music…'

'Which music?' asked Charlotte

'Don't you hear that?'

'Oh yes… Of course.' laughed Charlotte

'What is it?' asked Clarisse and turned to her face

'Nothing…I mean, it's a special song…' started Charlotte

'Yes, I've heard it before. I'm wondering where it comes from…'

'It's coming from Joseph's room.' smiled Charlotte

'Really? And why is it so special?' asked Clarisse, she was really curious now

''Cos he is listening that song when….'

'When?'

'When he is thinking of you.' said Charlotte and looked in her eyes

'WHAT?!' asked Clarisse shocked

'I often catch Joseph in his room looking out of the window, when you're in the garden like now…No! Don't look up! He's watching now too.'

'Really?' asked Clarisse

'Yes. I looked up before I caught you. So he's often watching you from afar or he just sitting in his room and holding your photo in his hands and listening this song in his spare time.' smiled Charlotte

'Oh my God!... Joseph… Dear Joseph… ' smiled Clarisse

'Yes. He really loves you… Listen to the song…'

**I've learned to feel what I cannot see **

**But with you I lose that vision **

**I don't know how to dream your dream **

**So I'm all caught up in superstition **

**I want to reach out and pull you to me **

**Who says I should let a wild one go free **

**Trying to catch your heart **

**Is like trying to catch a star **

**But I can't love you this much baby **

**And love you from this far **

'Sorry Charlotte, but I must go.' said Clarisse quickly and left her there

OOOOOOOO

Two minutes later she was before Joseph's door… She slowly opened it and sneaked into his room, without he realized her presence…

Joseph was sitting at his desk watching her picture in his hands…

Now Clarisse was standing at the door, looking at him and listened to the music…

**Waiting for a star to fall **

**And carry your heart into my arms **

**That's where you belong **

**In my arms baby, yeah **

**Waiting (however long...) **

**I don't like waiting (I'll wait for you...) **

**It's so hard waiting (don't be too long...) **

**Seems like waiting (makes me love you even more...) **

**Waiting for a star to fall **

**And carry your heart into my arms **

**That's where you belong **

**In my arms baby, yeah**

When the song ended, Joseph took the picture back to the desk, but when he did this, he suddenly saw her in the glass…

'Why didn't you tell me?' asked Clarisse softly while Joseph turned around

''Cos I didn't dare.' answered Joseph frankly and got up

'Why?'

''Cos you're the queen and… I'm nobody.' said Joseph quietly

'Don't say that Joseph!' asked Clarisse and tears started to falling from her beautiful eyes

'Trying to catch your heart is like trying to catch a star… It's impossible.'

'No it's not.' said Clarisse softly and stepped closer to him 'You don't have to catch that star…'cos it's already in your hand.' smiled Clarisse as she looked into his eyes

'I love you so much…'smiled Joseph and stepped closer 'And it seems like waiting makes me love you even more...'

'You don't have to wait anymore…' said Clarisse softly and cupped his cheek, then Joseph took her in his arms and kissed her slowly….

As the kiss deepened he started to realize that he had finally caught that star….

The End

Author's Note:Thanks for reading!Now please review!:-) My next long chaptered story is coming soon!:-)


End file.
